


with the sun

by magictodestroy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Travel, bad memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magictodestroy/pseuds/magictodestroy
Summary: Kite is unsettled.





	with the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out the comic that @hhyvwij made on twitter~ it's beautiful and I am in love 
> 
> https://twitter.com/hhyvwij/status/1052902754581020677?s=21

 

Gon wakes up and it’s dark. They’re so far North that the darkness is rare this time of year. It must be one.

Kite sits awake in the bed, staring out the window. There are some city lights, but most of the buildings are dark. The stars are weak.

Gon takes Kite’s hand. His skin is cold and soft, and his fingers are long. Gon can feel his bones easily beneath his skin and the muscle.

Kite glances at Gon, his hair shifting over his face. He’s tired. He puts an arm around Gon’s shoulders and says, ‘You should sleep.’

Gon nods and tucks himself close to Kite. He smells his hair and the sweat on his skin. He closes his eyes and lets himself drift to sleep.

Kite watches Gon sleep. His skin is golden, and his lashes are dark and long over his face. He’s jealous of him in a way that feels wrong. The way he’s always jealous of children. The ones with homes and people who raised them. The ones who have an answer to ‘where did you grow up?’ and the ones who don’t know what it’s like to think you’re going to die this time as the snow starts.

Kite kisses Gon’s forehead as he sleeps and lays him down on the pillows. He gets up and stands looking out the window. He misses Ging in a vague way. He wants to hold Gon in an even vaguer way.

He looks back over at Gon fast asleep, hair a mess, chest moving up and down with each breath. He’s alive and real. It’s nice.

Kite lies down near Gon and curls up carefully around him. He kisses the top of his head and put his arm over his stomach. Gon holds his hand immediately. Kite lets him and sleeps.

Gon wakes up and it’s light, but it’s only four in the morning and he can sleep longer. The sun is orange on the windows of the buildings he can see. Kite is fast asleep, hair a mess over his face.

Gon can’t sleep now. He’s hungry and the light is too bright. He gets up and creeps to the window. He shuts the blinds and then creeps back to the bed.

Gon gets into the bed and tucks himself under Kite’s arm again. Kite groans and rolls over onto him. Gon giggles a little, stuck beneath Kite. But Kite blocks the light, and Gon falls asleep again.

Kite wakes Gon with a kiss to the forehead and brushing his hair back. ‘Breakfast.’

Gon eats the breakfast at the little table and Kite reads the paper at the little table and drinks his coffee at the little table.

Gon put his feet on Kite’s lap under the little table and Kite smiles.

‘You’re nice to travel with,’ Gon says.

Kite pats his feet.

Gon finishes his breakfast. He drinks orange juice and watches the cars and people below.

‘Check out,’ Kite says.

Gon nods and shoves the clothes hanging over the radiator into his back pack. He washed them by hand the night before, and they dried already. Kite throws his bag on and they leave the room. Kite checks out and they walk to the train station.

 

 

They get on a train and head up further north. Now the night will be light completely. Kite reads a magazine and Gon watches the land go by.

Kite watches too. The land. Gon. The way the sun skims through the blue sky.

‘Why are you tired?’ Gon says.

‘Hmm?’

‘I can feel it.’ Gon doesn’t look at Kite.

Kite watches Gon watch the water. They’re going over by a lake.

‘Do you think the world’s a bad place, Gon?’ Kite says.

‘No.’

‘Okay.’ Kite puts down his magazine. ‘I grew up in the bad places.’

‘Does that mean you hate it?’

‘No. Just means I don’t get a lot of rest.’

Gon nods. The water is flashing as fish leap in and out.

‘They’re flying fish,’ Kite says. ‘It’s so beautiful.’

Gon nods again. He tucks his hands under his chin and watches.

Kite watches, and Kite cries.

Gon takes his hand. ‘You don’t get over it, do you?’

‘The bad things?’ Kite shrugs. ‘They become farther and farther away. But your mind doesn’t work chronologically.’

‘Why do I make you think about bad things?’

Kite smiles. ‘It’s not you, love. I just see the absence in you.’

‘What does the absence mean?’

Kite touches Gon’s cheek, and Gon doesn’t flinch. He stares up at him, waiting.

‘It means you’re perfect.’

Gon smiles. He looks out the window. Kite watches him watch the fish.

‘I’m glad you came up with me,’ Kite says.

‘Yeah!’ Gon grins at him. He waves his hand up and down, following the movement of the fish.

Kite presses his hand to the window of the train. The glass smudges around his spread out fingers. Kite put his forehead to it, and it rumbles and knocks at his brain. His breath fogs the glass. He closes his eyes.

‘What else are we going to see?’ Gon says.

‘I don’t know,’ Kite says. ‘That’s why we’re exploring.’

Gon nods. ‘Okay!’

The sun moves along the sky. The sun doesn’t set. Kite lets the train rock him. Nothing will make him whole.

 

 

 


End file.
